Optical signals are potentially useful in a variety of applications. For example, optical signals can be used in optical phased arrays, programmable tapped delay lines for optical correlators, and matched filters. In many applications, it is desirable to produce a steered optical beam. However, methods for steering an optical beam can be inefficient. For example, optical beam steering can be accomplished using liquid crystals to provide phase shifting. In this system a single large optical beam illuminates a pixilated liquid crystal spatial light modulator, each element of which can provide a phase shift of up to about 2π. The phase is reset periodically across the spatial light modulator, producing, in effect, a blazed grating. This results in undesirable dispersion of the optical beam. Thus, it would be desirable to have improved methods of providing steered optical beams.